The invention relates generally to seals for fluid reservoirs and, particularly, to a puncturable oil seal for temporarily sealing an oil line connection aperture in a vehicle engine.
During the initial building, testing and shipping of vehicle engines, the installation of several accessories and external elements is delayed. For example, it is desirable to delay the installation of external oil line tubing to prevent damage to such tubing during the handling of the vehicle engine prior to installation in the vehicle. In other instances, the oil line is not installed until it is to be connected to another part on the vehicle such as an oil cooler. Since oil is typically added to the engine in order to test the operation of the engine, some form of plug must utilized to close the opening into which the tubing will later be installed. Thus, the plug must be installed and then later removed when the tubing is to be installed. Such an operation increases the cost of producing the engine.